Um Presente de Uma Rosa
by Vampire Lena
Summary: Espero que gostem. Momo é uma princesa, e eu não sei fazer sumários ///
1. Minha Vida

**Um Presente de Uma Rosa**

**Capítulo 1 – Minha Vida**

Se num reino, uma Princesa, qual os pais morreram quando tinha seus 5 anos de idade, já havia se passado muito tempo... agora, tinha seus 15 anos, relembrando o passado, até que é acordada pela a sua amiga .  
-Hina-chan, acorda, vamos para a escola agora –começa a sacudir a amiga, que ainda estava de pijama .  
Hina: RU-RUKIA??? –acorda pulando da cama, olha para o relógio -... AHHH!!!!!  
Se arrumando como o vento, tinha trocado de roupa, com o cabelo todo solto .  
Hina: Rukia-chan, cadê o meu prendedor? –desesperada .  
Rukia: Calma Hinamori-chan... –olha o relógio –IRCC... Vamos embora!!  
Hina: Mas e o meu prendedor??  
Rukia: ESQUECE!! Afinal, você fica bem melhor com o cabelo solto .  
Corriam desesperadamente até que...  
-Bom Dia Hinamori, Bom Dia Rukia, suas atrasadas... Hinamori ... por quê você está com o cabelo solto? O.o  
Hina: ... –olha para a Rukia –A Rukia-chan não me deixou prender o cabelo, pois eu não encontrava o prendedor dele i.i  
Rukia: -olha para o lado –RENJI! –vai até o amigo se livrando de Hinamori e Hitsugaya =P  
Uma brisa passa entre os dois, calados .  
-Erm... Taichou, o que você está escondendo nas costas??  
Hitsu: Matsumoto?? Ò.Ó  
Matsu: É assim que você me recebe? i.i –olha para Hinamori –Hina-chan... por quê o seu cabelo está solto?? Você fica mais bonita assim ;)  
Hina: Obrigada... eu não achei o meu prendedor em casa i.i  
Matsu: Então... pega o meu ^^ -entrega para ela que prendo em um rabo de cavalo .  
Hina: Obrigada Matsumoto-chan ^^  
Matsu: Não há de que ;)  
Hitsu: Está pensando em que? –sussurra no ouvido de Matsumoto .  
Matsu: Nada –da um de seus risinhos maliciosos – Hina-chan, você não devia estar com a Rukia-san?? –fingido estar confusa para esconder risinhos maliciosos (esperta, não??[?])

Hina: O.O ... RUKIA-CHAN!!CADÊ VOCÊ?? –saí correndo procurando sua amiga.  
Hitsu: Por quê você fez isso? ¬¬  
Matsu: Porque eu quero que ela veja uma coisa que a Rukia-san está escondendo dela! ù.ú Ela tem o direito de saber?!  
Hitsu: E o que seria? ¬¬  
Matsu: A Rukia está namorando e não contou para a Hina-chan .  
Isane: Com quem? *-* (entra na conversa)  
Matsu: Com o... Kurosaki Ichigo –Coloca a mão na boca e depois começa a rir com seus risos maliciosos .  
Hitsu: Não achei nada engraçado ¬¬  
Matsu: Porque você não viu como foi .  
Isane: E como foi?? *-* (curiosa nessa fic, mas nas outras, ela é fofoqueira!Só conta coisas para a Unohana!! u.ú)  
Matsu: Bem assim...

---------------------------------Flash Back On

Andando tranquilamente até que é interrompida por duas pessoas .  
Renji: Oi Rukia-chan! Como vai?  
Rukia: Péssima! ¬¬ E você?  
Renji: Bem!  
Rukia: E o que o Laranjinha está fazendo aqui??  
Ichigo: Já disse que meu nome é Ichigo!! Baixinha  
Rukia: E o meu Rukia!!  
Renji: Hanatarou, vem cá ajudar!  
Hanatarou: Sim –se aproxima  
Ichigo: Eu te odeio tanto que te amo!  
Rukia: A mesma coisa, seu baka!  
Ichigo: Por quê você me chamou de baka? Rukia i.i  
Rukia: Porque eu não tinha outra palavra insignificante para usar, sua coisa! Não tinha palavras nem amorosas e nem rudis, e sim, insignificantes! Ichigo.  
Ichigo: Já que é assim –Pega a garota e a beija  
Renji: Vamos sair daqui correndo antes que a Rukia e o Ichigo nos mate por estarmos olhando eles em seu primeiro beijo –sai correndo  
Hanatarou: Me espera Renji –sai correndo  
**---------------------------------Flash Back Off **

Matsu: Cadê o Hitsugaya-Taichou?  
Isane: Foi embora procurar a Hina-chan ¬¬  
-Te Achei Isane-San -fala se aproximando  
Isane: Unohana-Taichou?  
Unohana: Que é?Não está feliz em me ver? TT-TT  
Isane: Não, estou grata em lhe ver! ^^  
Enquanto procurava sua amiga, tromba com uma pessoa.  
Hina: Itai... gomen nasai!  
-Hinamori?  
Hina: Renji?Cadê a Rukia?  
Renji: Ela está com o Ichigo... mais pra lá...  
Hina: Arigatou 3 -Renji some do nada (\o/ [?]) -O.o  
Hitsu: Hinamori!  
Hina: Shiro-chan??  
Hitsu: É assim que se trata um capitão?? u.ú -cara emburrada  
Hina: SIIIM -sorriso bobo nos lábios -Ne... hoje não é o seu aniversário, Shiro-chan?? -Bate a mão na testa -"Como eu pude quase esquecer??Baka"  
Hitsu: ...É sim... -é puxado pela Hinamori  
Andando para um lugar bem longe da escola (nem tanto assim ¬¬... afinal, aquela escola havia sido fechada a meses). Parando bem numa paisagem tropical, um lago com um tom de azul meio claro e escuro ao mesmo tempo, um nascer-do-sol, bem... agora que eram 7:00 (eu sei que o nascer-do-sol só acontece lá pelas 5 à 6:00, mas é preguissa ^^") e tinha um banquinho com um pouco de folhas em cima. Onde tiram as folhas e setam, Hinamori olhava nos olhos de Hitsugaya, como era que eles se separaram tão rápido... apesar de ser uma conhecidência ela ser da nobreza e ele o filho do melhor amigo do seu pai, quando seus pais morreram por causa de um assissinato, a primeira coisa que aconteceu foi ela parar na casa dele, já recuperado isso, (expulssando história \o/ [?]... depois eu conto), Hitsugaya olha para Hinamori, com cara de que já havia decidido o que ia fazer, sem ter medo da sua escolha, não o importava se era certa ou errada, iria fazer a qualquer custo, olhou bem nos olhos dela, que falaram a mesma coisa, precisavam fazer isso, nem que morressem. Foram se aproximando um do outro, fecharam os olhos e estam meio que corados, quando iam se encostar... um celular toca. Simplesmente, estragara tudo (adivinha quem é ¬¬)

--------------------On no Telefone

-Alô? *com uma veia saltando na testa*  
-Taichou!! -Cabeleira Ruiva  
-MATSUMOTO Ò.Ó!!  
-É assim que me recebe? i.i  
-Você estragou o meu sonho!  
-Nhaaa... e qual seria? *-*  
-Não te entereça ù.ú!!  
-Nhaa... Taichou malvado TT-TT  
-E o que você quer me falar? *veia soltando da testa*  
-É que... se a Hina-chan for encontrada, é para levar ela imediatamente para o castelo. Onde será julgada sua sentença de vida e herença.  
-O.O Gosh... Só por isso? *veia soltando*  
-Siiim ^^  
-Sayonara *veia soltando*  
-Sayonara Taichou ;*  
**----------------------Off no Telefone**  
-Nhaa... Rangiku-san malvada  
Hitsu: É mesmo ^^"  
Hina: E a gente vai continuar? *-* -"A vida inteira esperava por isso e a Rangiku-san estraga tudo TT-TT, Malvada!!"  
Hitsu: Depende de você  
Hina: Por quê?  
Hitsu: Porque se fosse por mim, eu já estaria os experimentando ^^  
Hina: Que seja a seu favor *-*  
Se aproximaram, mas antes...  
Hina: 1º- Vamos desligar os celulares para não sermos interrompidos! -Pega o celular e desliga ele tacando-o no lago.  
Hitsu: -pega e taca na árvore (revoltado \o/) -Me trás péssimas lembranças (Matsumoto)

Ele a puxa mais para si, segurando sua cintura, o que os deixam simplesmente colados, inseparáveis! (*o*), Olha a cara da garota, estava corada, mas não num tom vermelho, um tom meio que rosa, a deixando mais linda para esse. O que mais queria estava quase conseguindo, já sentindo a sua respiração, 1º morde o lábio inferior dela, que faz ela dar um gemido baixo e com pouco dor, ele sorri, e a beija, no início, era tão bom, que já tinha pedido para ultrapassar na qual foi consedida no mesmo segundo, exploraram os lábios um do outro, como se todo o ser-humano não precisasse respirar, se separaram por folta de ar, ainda colados, abraçados, Hitsugaya só olhava aquele olhos chocolates que, na verdade, também acariciava os cabelos que não estavam presos, que ao sentir a mão de Hitsugaya, ela fica vermelha que nem tomate. Quando esse viu o tom avermelhado de Hinamori, deu um sorriso.  
Hitsu: Hina-chan, você fica bonita de qualquer jeito.  
Hina: O-bri-ga-da Shiro-chan -cora mais ainda e desmaia de tanto vermelha que estava.  
Hitsu: Ué? o.O -Ela caíu em cima dele- Hina-chan?Já desmaio? -dá um suspiro, deita ela no banco, se levanta, a pega e coloca em suas costas e começa a andar.


	2. O Passado Relembrado

Capítulo 2 – O Passado Relembrado ------------------Relembrando o Passado

-Hinamori-chan, faça o que quiser nessa manhã.  
-É sério mãe, posso chamar a Rukia-chan para vim pra cá pra casa? *-*  
-Sim, Hina-chan.  
-Weeeeee \o/!Obrigada mãe, pai. –sai para ir ao castelo ao lado para falar com Rukia.  
-Você acha que está na hora "daquilo" acontecer?  
-Seria provável que sim, afinal, nós vamos ter que acertar as contas mesmo.  
-Mas, então, como a Hinamori-chan vai ficar sabendo?  
-Não se preocupe demais com a Hina-chan, ela saberá disso através de seus próprios olhos, junto com o filho do Castelo vizinho, seu pai, Rukia-chan e Byakuya Kuchiki-san.  
-Você não está falando que...  
-É isso mesmo que estou falando u.ú  
No caminho para o castelo de sua amiga, encontrou um amigo do outro castelo.  
-Shiro-chan!  
-Momo-kun!  
-Ne, eu não sou mulher suportinada!  
-Mas é a Momo!  
-E você o Shiro-chan ^^  
-Não me chama de Shiro-chan!Já disse é Hitsugaya! Você não aprende!  
-=P, vou chamar a Rukia-chan, que vim?  
-Cla-claro –respondeu meio sem jeito por causa que Hinamori deu um de seus sorrisos.

Chegaram na casa da Rukia, e encontraram o seu irmão mais velho, Byakuya Kuchiki.  
-Byakuya-san, cadê a Rukia-chan?  
-Ah... Hinamori-san, Hitsugaya-san, a Rukia está lá em cima, arrumando algumas coisas "de garota"  
-Então eu vou lá, fica aqui Shiro-chan!  
-É Hitsugaya! ò.ó  
-Ne Hitsugaya-san, posso perguntar uma coisa?  
-Você já estar perguntando  
-Entendi, você e a Hinamori-san não estão juntos? (que imoralidade pra perguntar isso!)  
-... –cora um pouco –NÃO!A GENTE SÓ TEM 5 ANOS! (\o/)  
-Então tah neh...  
Com Rukia...  
-Rukia-chan!Quer ir lá pra casa hoje?  
-Mas é claro que Sim!Mori-chan!  
-Então, vamos? ^^  
-Perae Mori-chan!Eu tenho que fazer uma coisa.  
-O quê?  
-Bater na cabeça do Ichigo *veia soltando*  
-Por quê? –Confusa  
-Ele meu chamou chata, e comeu metade do meu bolo de Aniversário" Ò.Ó  
-Cal-calma Rukia-chan ^^" –Se afasta para trás e chega até a porta.  
-Kurosaki Ichigo!  
Alguém abre a porta, fazendo Hinamori de costas junto com a pessoa que abriu.  
-.... Dor de Cabeça...  
-Momo, você pode sair de cima de mim, por favor! –cara emburrada.  
-Nyuu! //// Gomen nasai Shiro-chan!  
-É Hitsugaya!! Ò.Ó  
-RsRsRs  
-... Gomen nasai... –abaixa a cabeça corada.

Caminhando para a casa de Momo, encontraram uma certa pessoa.  
-Bom Dia Mori-chan, Hitsugaya,... Rukia.  
-Ah!Kurosaki Ichigo, podemos conversar?  
-Nani?Cla-claro.  
-... -Uma Brisa Passa.  
-Shiro-chan, posso te contar uma coisa?  
-Fala, e é Hitsugaya" u.ú  
-Se eu te dizer que eu te adoro, o que você diria?  
-Momo... eu diria o mesmo  
-É Sério? //////  
-Sim -dá um selinho nela  
-Hitsugaya!  
-É... ué?Você falou certo?  
-Siiiim! -sorriso bobo nos lábios  
-Hitsugaya-kun!  
-Mãe? O.O  
-Você hoje vai ficar até de noite na casa da Hinamori-chan junto com seu pai, Kuchiki Byakuya-san, Rukia-chan e os 3 irmãos Kurosaki  
-Nani?Na Minha Casa?  
-Sim Hinamori-chan, agora me deem licença que eu já vou ^^  
-Sayonara -falaram os dois  
-Mori-chan!Hitsugaya!Voltei!  
-Rukia-chan!Ichigo-kun!  
-O que vocês fizeram? -Hitsu  
-Nada -Ichigo  
-É Sério? -Hina  
-Sim -Rukia  
-E vocês? -Ichigo  
-... Nada, nada, nada mesmo -Hitsu e Hina meio que corados ///  
-Juram? -Ichigo e Rukia  
-Sim! -Hitsu  
-Com certeza! /// -Hina  
-Ok!Eu vou acreditar nisso ¬¬ -Ichigo e Rukia

-Sim, Ichigo-kun, quer ir lah pra casa junto com o Hitsugaya e a Rukia? -Hina  
-Siim -Ichi  
-Então vamos -Hina e Hitsu  
Vão andando até a "Casa" de Hinamori, chegando la, encontraram Karin e Yuzu Kurosaki, Byakuya Kuchiki e o pai de Hitsugaya.  
-O que faz tanta gente aqui em casa, pai? -Hina  
-Ah, Hina-chan, eles são nossas visitas de hoje, você não sabia? -Pai de Hina  
-É claro que não! -Hina  
-Pois agora você sabe u.u -Mãe da Hina  
-Hitsugaya-san... eu descobri algo há seu respeito hoje!E eu sabia que você tinha alguma ligação com a Hinamori-san -Byakuya  
-Byakuya Kuchiki maldito ¬¬ -Hitsu, que sussurou para si mesmo  
-Falou alguma coisa? -Byakuya com cara de quem não entendeu nada  
-Você deve está ouvindo coisas ¬¬" -Hitsu  
-É mesmo ^^" -Byakuya  
-Karin e Yuzu, como é que vocês vieram parar aqui??O.o -Ichi  
-Ora Ichigo seu Burro, o pai da Mori-chan nos chamou u.ú -Karin  
-Não fale assim Karin ^^", Ichigo-kun é nosso irmão, temos que respeita-lo! -Yuzu  
-Obrigado Yuzu-chan ^^ -Ichi  
-¬¬ -Karin  
-Ichigo Kurosaki!Eu ainda quero fakar com você! u.u" -Rukia  
-Então tah, tchau pra vocês duas -Ichi com um sorriso no rosto -Bye bye  
-Good Bye Ichigo-kun -Yuzu  
-Bye Ichigo seu burro –Karin

-Ne, cadê a Rukia-chan e o Ichigo-kun? -Hina  
-Eu lah vou saber ¬¬" -Hitsu  
-Hina-chan, eles saíram -Yuzu  
-Yuzu-chan, obrigado ^^ -Hina  
-Ei Hinamori! Vem cá! -Hitsu  
-Ãn? Parae Hitsugaya -Hina correndo até Hitsu.  
Ficaram conversando animadamente, até que são interrompidos pelos pais de Hina.  
-Vamos almoçar, eu acho que todos já estão com fome, pois já são 13:00, agora... o banquete está servido. -Pai da Hina  
-Agora? Mas eu estou sem fome... -Hina, bem na hora que sua barriga anuncia que está com fome.  
-Vamos logo Hinamori -Hitsu, puxando-a pelo braço.  
-Ok... -Hina, meio que envergonhada.  
-Rukia, vamos u.u -Ichi  
-Sim Senhor Papai -Rukia, começando a rir  
O almoço passou, a tarde passou, e a noite chegou... (\o/) na hora marcada, naquele assassinato que aconteceria agora, todo o que aconteceu, foi visto assim: todos iam embora, até que...  
-Ninguém vai embora!! Vocês vão ser "mortos" aqui mesmo!!  
-Quem é você? -Pai da Hina  
-Não lembras de mim? Aquela pessoa que jurou ser uma das últimas coisas que você viria, pois eu voltei, querendo a minha vingança!! Agora, eu vim te matar!! Junto com o resto da sua família, a minha promessa será comprida!  
-Mãe, o que está acontecendo? Que promessa? Por que ele veio matar o papai? -Hina, com os olhos sem foco, buxando o vestido da mãe.  
-Hum... então essa é a sua "queridinha" filha que você tanto queria?? Ela parece não entender nada... Eu vou lhe falar queridinha, seu pai é um grande idiota! Assanou contratos, e fez promessas, sem compri-las, contratos não feitos, pois agora, ele terá um fim, junto com a sua esposa, na frente de sua "querida" filhinhae uns amigos. Byakuya Kuchiki, Toushirou Hitsugaya, Karin, Yuzu e Ichigo Kurosaki, a pequena Rukia Kuchiki, e sua pequena filha, Momo Hinamori, e se não me engano o Senhor Hitsugaya, pai de Toushirou.  
-Como você sabe o nome da Momo-chan? -Mãe da Hina, se colocando na frente dela.

-Calma Senhora Hinamori... meu trabalho como Assassino tem que ser realizado agora! -Aparece atrás do Pai de Hina e saca a espada que está presa em sua cintura e enfia no meio do corpo do Pai de Hina.  
-PAI!! -Hina, começando a chorar.  
-BYAKUYA-SAN, TIRE A MOMO-CHAN DAQUI!!! -Mãe de Hina, quase levando uma espada no seu peito.  
-Sim! -Byakuya que pega Hina e tira ela dali.  
Com os olhos sem foco, sem cor, dá um grito de desespero, chora até não poder mais.  
-Você será a próxima, da próxima vez, daqui a uns... 10 anos -Some dali.  
-... -Hina, quer para de chorar e caí desmaiada no chão.  
-HINAMORI!! -Rukia  
-Calma Rukia... ela está cansada de ver mortes de alguém importante para ela -Byakuya  
-Deixa Byakuya-san, ela vai lá para casa! É melhor para ela, a minha esposa vai cuidar dela, não se preocupe! -Afirmou o Senhor Hitsugaya  
-Está bem Senhor –Byakuya

**------------------------Relembrando o passado**


	3. Acordando Para a Realidade

**Capítulo 3 – Acordando para a Realidade**

-Hum... Shiro-chan...  
Hitsu: Hinamori? Já acordou?  
Hina: Shiro-chan... -começa a chorar  
Hitsu: Hinamori? -é abraçado pela a garota que está em suas costas (sim... ela ainda está nas costas do Hitsugaya u.ú)  
Hina: Shiro-chan... eu lembrei... eu lembrei de tudo... quando a gente tinha 5 anos...  
Hitsu: Momo...  
-HITSUGAYA-TAICHOU!! -Cabeleira Ruiva  
Hitsu: MATSUMOTO!!! Ò.Ó  
Matsu: O que a Hina-chan está fazenda nas suas costas simplesmente abraçada com você? -Esconde seus risos maliciosos.  
Hitsu: Isso não é da sua conta u.ú  
Matsu: Nhaaa... Taichou malvado i.i  
Hitsu: MATSUMOTO!!! Ò.Ó Não enterfira a minha vida pessoal ù.ú  
Matsu: Vida Pessoal? Por acaso o Taichou é namotado da Hina-chan?  
Hitsu: E se por acado eu for? ù.ú  
Hina: ///  
Matsu: Okay... ^^" Eu vou considerar isso um sim, vocês estão namorando =P  
hitsu: MATSUMOTO JÁ PARA O TRABALHO OU VOCÊ FICA SEM SAKE!!! Ò.Ó  
Matsu: FUIIII!!! –Some

Hitsu e Hina: Bem... eu não queria que ninguém visse a gente, mas alguém, logo, justo a Matsumoto ¬¬, ninguém merece essa pessoa, Cabeleira Ruiva, doida, louca por sake, e só tem admiradores de suas melancias, porque logo a Matsumoto tinha que ser desse tamanho? u.ú  
Hina: Shiro-chan... agora que a Ranguki-san sabe... o que faremos?  
Hitsu: Nós vamos admitir o que está acontecendo de verdade, já que a Matsumoto sabe, não tem como se safar nessa, temos que descer ladeira abaixo u.ú  
Hina: Eu acho... que a Matsumoto está sabendo algo sobra a Rukia-chan e o Ichigo-kun... será que eles estão... poruqe ultimamente, os dois estão sumidos, e quando os encontram, sempre estão juntos de mãos dadas...  
-Hinamori!... Mori-chan!  
Hina: Rukia-chan!  
-Ne... o que você está fazendo nas costas do Hitsugaya? O.o  
Hitsu: Não é da sua conta ù.ú  
Ichi: Ok ^^"  
Rukia: Mori-chan... eu vou te falar uma coisa... eu e o IchigoKUrosaki... nós estamos... juntos.  
Hitsu e Hina: NAMORANDO? O.O  
Ichi e Rukia: SIIIIIM!!!! ^^  
Hitsu: Isso já era pré-visto desdo início que vocês iam ficar juntos!  
Hina: Eu e o Hitsugaya...  
Hitsu:"Momo...!!Vo-você vai contar??Não, ela não, ela não conta, eu conto!!" -para- Eu e a Hinamori-chan estamos juntos!  
Ichi e Rukia: Também tava na cara.  
Hina: Sério? o.o  
Rukia: Sim, estava ¬¬  
Hitsu: Agora... a gente pode ir para a cidade? Pois a gente está no meio da floresta...  
Ichi: ALELUIA TOUSHIROU!! \o/  
Hitsu, Hina e Rukia: Nani? O.O  
Ichi: Eles estão aqui a mais que 3 horas u.ú  
HItsu e Hina: É SÉRIO? O.O  
Ichi e Rukia: É u.ú  
Hitsu e Hina: Nem parece... ¬¬"  
Ichi: Pois é... vamos embora daqui, e aproveitar que já são 10:30...  
Rukia: E que eu sei o caminho ^^  
Hitsu: É sério?Mas... e a Hinamori-chan?  
Hina: Eu estou bemm ^^, só meio tonta com o sonho que eu tive...  
Ichi: Então vamos , Toushirou, você fica carregando a Mori-chan, poruqe quem sabe o que pode acontecer se ela sair daí e parar em outro, ela pode ficar mais tonta...  
Rukia: Ei, vamos logo -já estava em cima de uma árvore.

Agora, Hitsugaya, Hinamori (que estava nas costas do nosso pequeno Taichou), Ichigo e Rukia (você já viu uma paisagem incrovelmente linda?? Pois é, imagine você vendo uma dessas do lado do amor da sua vida). Um lago, com os raios de Sol refletindo nas margens, dando um brilho especial, as árvores balançando levemente, mostrando as flores da época.  
Hina: Que paisagem linda *---*  
Hitsu: É mesmo.  
Não se ouve um piu se quer de Ichigo e Rukia, Hinamori curiosa, olhou para trás e não os viu mais, eles tinham sumido misteriosamente, como também tinham aparecido misteriosamente... o misterioso casal, já como nascera assim, e semrpe foram assim, misteriosos.  
Hina: Eu não vou entender esses dois -solta um suspiro.  
Hitsu: E eu muito menos -também solta um suspiro, olha pra Hinamori, que também o encarava, deu um sorriso e desceu da árvore, e depois, a colocou no chão, se alongando , e ela o olhando, com cara de quem só queria uma coisa -Hina-chan, oq ue você quer?  
Hina: O que eu quero, eu já tenho ^^ -Fica em pé, e o abraça, Hitsugaya fica com cara de quem não está entendendo nada, mas ele retribui o abraço -Shiro-cahn... você acha que está na hora de eu ter o mesmo destino dos meus pais?  
Hitsu: ...Momo... eu não sei... mas eu tenho certeza que não irá acontecer com você ^^ -"Fora da vida, ninguém merece aquele assassino, ou como eu gostaria de falar, aquele assassino tarado!! u.ú" -Não se preocupe, pois eu estou com você no que der e vinher, na vida e na morte, porque eu sempre serei a pessoa que você mais ama neste mundo, e não adianta mentir, porque você também é a pessoa que eu + amo nesse mundo -falando isso, dá um beijo na garota, na qual é concedida, língua explorando o local, ela passa os dedos nos fios de cabelo prateado de Hitsugaya, e ele, abraça a cintura dela.  
Hina: Te amo Shiro-chan -falou depois que se separaram, por falta de ar.

Hitsu: E eu muito mais –fala isso dando uma mordida leve na orelha direita de Hinamori.  
Hina: É você que vai dar a luz?  
Hitsu: O.O É CLARO QUE NÃO!!  
Hina: Então eu te amo mais =P –"hehe"  
Hitsu: Nem vem com essa –joga ela na terra –Eu amo mais –fica em cima do corpo dela e segura o pulso direito –Eu amo mais, e ponto final. –e a beija novamente.  
Depois daquela discussão de quem ama mais, e depois dos "milhares" de beijos, foram em rumo a cidade, onde chegaram depois de 15 minutos.  
Hina: Chegamos \o/  
Hitsu: Está tão feliz assim??  
Hina: Siiim ^^, mas... eu prefiro ficar com você.  
Hitsu: Essa eu já sabia... por isso... –tira um papel do bolso –Que eu tenho duas passagens para Okinawa (Cidade no Japão)  
Hina: Weeeeee \o/ -abraça Hitsugaya –Eu sempre quis ir a Okinawa... junto com você ^/^  
Hitsu: Não disse? Sou eu que te amo mais u.u  
Hina: Ta... nessa você venceu ¬¬"  
Hitsu: =P  
-Taichouuu!!  
Hitsu: MATSUMOTO!! Ò.Ó  
Matsu: Weeeee \o/  
Hitsu: Nani? O.O  
Matsu: Eu descobri, que você e a Hina-chan estão juntos, e todo mundo sabe disso P  
Hina e Hitsu: ... –coram um pouco –Quem te contou?? Ò/ó  
Matsu: A Rukia-san e o Ichigo-san P  
Hina e Hitsu: "Eu vou matar vocês dois!!! Kurosaki Ichigo e Kuchiki Rukia!!!!"  
Matsu: Oe... até pensar a mesma coisa vocês pensam... O.o  
Hina: -cora parecendo um pimentão- ... Oe... Matsumoto.. onde é que está o nosso querido "Amigo" Gin Ichimaru?  
Matsu: Erm... o meu marido? –cora um pouco.  
Hitsu: O QUE??? VO-VOCÊ É CASADA??  
Matsu: Não sabia Taichou? –olhando surpresa –Eu me casei com Gin Ichimaru quando eu era Fukutaichou dele, até ele ser mandado para a 3° Divisão, e você entrar no lugar dele i.i  
-Olá Rangi-chan –aparece atrás da mulher e a abraça.  
Matsu: Gin! Você sabia que o meu pequeno Taichou não sabia que a gente é casado?  
Gin: O.O É?  
Hitsu: É CLARO QUE EU NÃO SABIA!!  
Hina: Imagine eu...

Gin: Rangi-chan quer ir para Rukongai?  
Matsu: Sim *---*  
Hitsu: AHHHHH!!! VAMOS EMBORA DAQUI!!! –pega a namorada, colocando-a em seus braços e saí correndo fora da vista de Matsumoto e Gin.  
Matsu: Foi tão rápido...  
Gin: Ele corre feito o vento...  
-Por isso eu quero apostar uma corrida contra ele.  
Matsu: Zaraki-taichou?  
-Ken-chan! Chadê o Ichi?  
Zaraki: Eu não faço a mínima idéia Yachiru.  
Yachiru: =P A Matsu-chan pretende fazer o que?  
Matsu: Ficar com o cara mais lindo do mundo *--*  
Gin: E eu com a mulher mais ruiva! (ele quis dizer: E eu com a mulher mais peituda!)  
Zaraki: Vamos embora, eu quero apostar uma corrida com o Hitsugaya-Taichou.  
Yachiru: Sim Ken-chan ^^  
Com Hitsugaya e Hinamori, ele ainda correndo e a carregando.  
Hina: Shiro-chan... –fica sem graça –Por quê você está me carregando? /  
Hitsu: Porque eu quero chegar mais depressa num local, para a gente comer alguma coisa, e porque... eu estou fugindo da Matsumoto.  
Hina: Shiro-chan... *---* Eu te amo. E você me ama também a ponto de querer comprar passagem para mim??  
Hitsu: Eu só quero lhe fazer feliz ^^  
Hina: Shiro-chan *---*


	4. Restaurante

**Capítulo 4 – Restaurante**

Chegando num local, onde aparenta ser um restaurante novo e elegante... bem, elegante demais para as roupas que vestiam...  
Hina: O.O –coloca a mão na boca.  
Hitsu: O que foi Momo-chan?  
Hina: Hitsugaya-kun, por quê você está parado na frente de um restaurante elegante se a gente está com a farda da escola?  
Hitsu: (se pudesse, bateria a mão na testa) –dá um suspiro –Momo-chan, a roupa não importa u.u  
Hina: Mas Shiro...  
Hitsu: -coloca um dedo nos lábios dela –Roupa não importa –coloca ela no chão.  
Hina: It's Ok P  
-Boa Tarde My Lord, My Lady, Mesa para quantas pessoas?  
Hitsu: Duas Pessoas.  
-Sigam –me por favor.

Adentrando naquele lugar, o restaurante parecia mesmo ser lindo, sua decoração é Italiana (mim não sabe detalhar coisas italianas '-'), viram a Kuchiki e o Kurosaki, sentados em uma mesa. Os dois olharam para onde se encontra Hitsugaya e Hinamori, logo saiu um sorriso nos lábios da pequena Kuchiki.  
Ichigo: Toushiro!! Mori-chan!!  
Hitsu: Com licença, nós dois vamos almoçar com aqueles dois –falou apontando para Ichigo.  
-Ohh... Sim My Lord –pega e junta uma mesa junto com a dos dois –Está aqui.  
Hina: Obrigada –senta na frente de Rukia –Oii Rukia-chan.  
Rukia: Se não é a pequena Momo ^^  
Ichigo: Toushiro, como é que vai? –empolgado.  
Hitsu: Eu já falei que é Hitsugaya ò.ó  
Hina e Rukia: -calam a boca-  
Hitsu: 1° a Hinamori me chamando de Shiro-chan, e depois você me chamando de Toushiro!  
Hina: SHIRO-CHAN PARA COM ISSO! Ò.Ó  
Hitsu: Sim Senhora –se senta na cadeira com medo da Momo.  
-... ^^" Vocês vão querer alguma coisa?  
Hina: Uma água por favor.  
Rukia: Suco de laranja.  
Ichigo: Coca-Cola \õ  
Hitsu: Outra água.  
-Duas águas, um suco de laranja e... cachaça?  
Ichigo: Eu falei COCA-COLA pivete!! Ò_Ó9  
-Mamãe!!  
Rukia e Hitsu: Valeu Ichigo, o garçom se foi agora, a culpa é sua...  
Hina: Eu quero comida...  
Rukia: E eu um suco! (Ela quis dizer: E eu um namorado descente!)  
Ichigo: E eu matar o garçom.  
Hitsu: Eu quero...  
-ACHEI VOCÊ HITSUGAYA-TAICHOU!!  
Hitsu: IRCC  
-Ken-chan... ele está com os amigos.  
Zaraki: Yachiru, vai querer o que?  
Yachiru: Sanduíche *o*

Hina: Shiro-chan, você está vivo?  
Hitsu: É claro né Momo.  
Ichigo: Tá vivo o Toushiro.  
Rukia: Fale certo Ichigo, é "está vivo" e não "tá vivo".  
Ichigo: Me deixa falar qualquer coisa baixinha.  
Rukia: Olha quem fala cabeça de cenoura.  
Ichigo: Como é que é?  
Rukia: Cabeça de Cenoura.  
Ichigo: Ahhh –aponta o dedo para Rukia –Kuchiki Rukia eu te odeio.  
Rukia: Também te amo Ichigo.  
Hitsu e Hina: O amor bom... --"  
-Bem... --" aqui está as duas águas, o suco de laranja e a... coca-cola.  
Ichigo: Você trouxe cachaça --"  
-Desculpe Senhor Cenoura...  
Ichigo: ME CHAMOU DE QUE?? Ò_Ó  
-Senhor Cenoura!!  
Rukia: Senhor Cenoura não é o nome de um personagem..??  
Hina: Já que você disse Ruki-chan, faz sentido...  
Hitsu: O Inferno volta a ativa...  
Ichigo: -pensa no Senhor Cenoura (um cara gordo [muito gordo], cabelos laranjas, olhos castanhos, reformando, um clone do Ichigo, só que gordo) –NÃO ME CONFUNDA COM AQUELA BALEIA ASSASSINA!!! ELA NEM MATA UM HOLLOW!!  
-Do que você está falando Senhor Cenoura? *---*  
Ichigo: Me chamo Ichigo Kurosaki, e pare de me chamar de Senhor Cenoura Ò_Ó9  
-Siiiim Senhooor –para um instante e depois... –Recruta Zero ao seu dispor Senhor  
Hina: Ei Hitsugaya-kun, Recruta Zero não é um gibi americano? O.o  
Hitsu: Essa mulher está louca hoje em dia --"  
Rukia: Desde que a minha água esteja aqui, eu já estou feliz.  
Hina: Mas você pediu suco de laranja Ruki-chan  
Rukia: Maldita Autora!  
-Oiiiii Pessoaaaal  
Rukia: Orihime. ...  
Hime: Eu e a Tatsuki-chan (pessoal, não me confundam com a Tatsuki Arisawa, por favor, eu só sou a .:Tatsuki:. . com o cabelo branco e preto ç.ç) viemos para o restaurante porque não tinha comida em casa --"  
Tatsuki: E ela convidou amigos para variar ¬¬"  
Hime: Ahhhh Tatsuki-chan!! Você sabe que sem amigos ia ficar sem graça.  
Ichigo: Ei, o que o Ulquiorra está fazendo aqui? –olhar mortal para Ulquiorra-  
Ulqui: Foi porque a mulher me convidou para vim para cá '-' Sem ressentimentos.  
Ichigo: Concordo.  
Rukia: Até o Uryuu?

Uryuu: Pois é, a Orihime me obrigou a vim aqui ¬¬  
Hitsu: Contra a sua vontade?  
Uryuu: Isso mesmo Hitsugaya.  
Ichigo: Ele se chama Toushiro!  
Hitsu: Me chame de Hitsugaya seu burro -com uma veia saltando na testa-  
Ichigo: OLHA QUEM FALA TAMPINHA!!  
Hitsu: COMO É QUE É CABEÇA DE CENOURA? -com mais 2 veias saltando na testa-  
Ichigo:TAMPA!  
Hitsu: Cenoura!  
Um tempo depois... (10 segundos)  
Ichigo: Desculpa ai Toushiro, eu não queria que isso acontecesse. -coloca a mão atrás da cabeça-  
Hitsu: Desculpado Kurosaki, mas nunca mais faça isso.  
Ichigo: Fechado!


End file.
